happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Truffles/Trivia
General Trivia *His name most likely comes from the fact that pigs are sometimes used to find truffles (a type of mushroom which is expensive and valuable, another hint indicating that this character may be rich). *Right now, Mondomedia is not telling the fans what they are planning to do with him. There is a possibility that he will be introduced as a character in a future episode, or that his role of hiding somewhere could become a regular gag in episodes. Kenn Navarro has said: Anyway, as for what we'll be doing with Truffles... I'm not actually quite sure yet. So, I can't tell you fans one way or the other. ** Kenn Navarro later confirmed that nothing big will be done with Truffles, stating that they have to honor the spirit of the contest. *Due to his numerous cameos(most of which are of him hiding), some fans believe that Truffles is a stalker. *He makes two appearances in the Stealing the Spotlight Blurb. Design *While Truffles' nose is distinctly heart-shaped, it is larger, more rounded, and purplish in color as opposed to other noses. It also has visible nostrils unlike the other characters. *He appears to have a unique body structure in terms of Happy Tree Friends. He has a different nose, lacks buck teeth, does not appear to have opposable thumbs, has unique ears, and a unique tail. *Truffles may have been based on the Disney character Donald Duck, as both wear sailor-like clothing. Donald Duck is also noted to be short-tempered, a possible personality trait of Truffles, and both are farm animals. *His hidden "appearances" could have been inspired by The G-Man from the video game franchise Half-Life, as both characters appear in some situations but do not (seem to have any) impact(s) on the storyline, and are not known to interact with major characters. Episode Statistics *Even though Truffles lost against Lammy and Mr. Pickels, he has appeared in more episodes than they are in, though he has received less screen-time then both of them. *As of Season 4, he does not appear in either Pet Peeve or A Vicious Cycle (the winners of the Video Bomb Competition take his place). He starts making cameo in episodes again after Put Your Back Into It, though he doesn't appear in Spare Tire. Kills and Deaths *Despite being recently added to the show and being a minor character, he has already been killed by Lumpy, Fliqpy, Petunia (Debatable), and Splendid (Debatable). *He, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels are the only characters who have not served as a first victim to anyone. In all cases, this is because of their late arrival. **Unless a new character is added in the future or either Lammy or Mr. Pickles is Truffles' first victim, this will never change, as everyone else has already had their first victim. *Lumpy and Fliqpy (and possibly Splendid, Petunia, and Lammy) are the only characters to have killed Truffles off-screen so far. He has yet to die an on-screen death. Superlatives *Had he won Vote or Die, he would have been the third main character to lack the usual nose style (along with Lumpy and Sniffles). Coincidentally, all three characters are blue. *He is one of the three pig characters in Happy Tree Friends, the other two being Char Sui from Three Courses of Death, and the Pig Child from Mole in the City. *If he were to become part of the main cast, he would be the second main character not to star in his debut episode. The first is Cro-Marmot. References Category:Trivia Category:Character Trivia